Everything is possible
by xXtheseventhcharmXx
Summary: After Last Sacrifice, Rose got her whole life back. Lissa is the queen, Dimitri is with her again, but what will Rose do next? Will she make another trip to Russia? Or even maybe expand her family? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story, I just got an idea of it and wanted to start writing immediately. As some of you know, I have another story that I have to finish (My dangerous Russian) and I'll try to UD as often as possible. **

**As for this story I hope you'll like it and leave a review what do you like the most and if you don't like it you should still leave a review and let me know what should I change. **

**As always I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. **

**I don't own anything except the plot, everything else belongs to Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter One ****– Back to life and more**

Everything was absolutely perfect. I had my whole life back and more.

I was still recovering from the wounds Tasha gave to me but I wanted to go back to my duties as soon as possible. My guardian status was given back to me, my best friend became the queen and the love of my life was with me again. For the first time in my life I felt fully complete and happy, free to do what I want and to love who I want.

What more can a girl wish?

Every morning I woke up in Dimitri's arms. I still missed Adrian a lot. It was my fault that he wasn't here with the rest of us and I knew it. I missed that Adrian that made me smile and the one that was real support to me. Only hope remained that I will have the chance to see him again and fix everything I've done to him. He needed to understand that I can't be with him when I know I'm not the real woman for him.

''Are you going to bring me breakfast in bed sinceyou're up so early?''

''Good morning to you too.'' I smiled to my Russian boyfriend. I was standing by the window while he was lying bed. He looked so peaceful while sleeping and I was so happy that he got rid off his strigoi trauma and forgived himself.

''I was enjoying watching the last sun rays and just… thinking.'' I said. He smiled and I thought how beautiful he looked while smiling.

''You're worrying about other people's problems again.'' Once more I felt like he could read my mind. That was the connection we had. We were soul mates. We were made for each other.

He sighed. ''I knew it. You're worrying too much while you should be resting and recovering.''

''I know. It's just who I am. I _have _to worry about other's problems. You know, like…saving the world and stuff.''

He chuckled. ''You'll have plenty of time for that later. Now you should come back to bed because I miss you a lot.''

''Hmmm…'' I pretended I was thinking. ''I'm not sure…''

He did the one eyebrow thing again. I realized I can't resist. I threw myself on the bed.

''Your wish is my command, Comrade.''

He hugged me tightly and kissed the crown of my head. ''I like this.'' he murmured.

''Mhm.''

We stayed like that for a while, being in each other's arms. Enjoying the comfortable silence.

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the nightstand. I looked at it and saw that Lissa sent me a message.

**I need U 2 come over asap! I need your help & have something 2 tell U. Lissa xx**

**I'll B right there. **

I sighed. ''I have to go. Lissa is all excited about something and wants me to come over.''

It was still a little weird for me to not have a bond with Lissa. I didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Fortunately, she has her Royal gard to keep her safe. And with me at her side…it will have to be one hell of a strigoi to get to Lissa.

''It's okay. I'm sure she can't wait to share the news with you.'' Dimitri said mysteriously.

''Is there something you know and I don't?''

''I don't know.'' he had an innocent look on his face but I knew better. ''I'm only Lord Ozera's guardian, nothing more.'' he said. He and Christian actually became really good friends.

''Please, please, please tell me.'' I begged him and begged but kept saying that he doesn't know anything. I don't know why but I didn't believe him.

At the end I got up from bed and said, exhausted: ''Very well. Lissa will tell me but you should know that I'm angry at you, Belikov.'' Who was I kidding? I could never stay mad at him but I'm so not going to addmit that. ''Oh, and just so you know, you're sleeping on the couch tonight.''

''We'll see, Roza. We'll see.'' And with that I entered the bathroom.

…

It's quite good to be queen's best friend. You get a lot of privileges, I thought as I walked toward Lissa's room.

She, of course, shared her room with Christian. I knocked on the door wondering what would Lissa want from me this early. It was probably early only to me but Lissa knows I like to sleep as much as I can.

Lissa showed up on the doors all flustered and excited. She pulled me in her room immediately, without saying hi.

''Woah, easy there, Queeny.'' I said. ''Calm down a bit, will ya?'' She was so happy that she didn't notice me calling her ''Queeny''. Usually she hated that nickname and got mad every time someone called her that.

Lissa always being the gentle person released my hand. ''I'm sorry, Rose. It's just that…well, I'm so excited!''

''Excited for what?'' I asked suspiciously. I knew Lissa and she was excited about all wrong things sometimes.

She didn't answer my question she just raised her hand. I looked at it confused at first but then I realized that, at her finger, there was…

''Is that an engagement ring?'' She just noded happily.

I couldn't believe this. The ring looked beautiful, it had little diamonds all over it. It screamed: expensive!

''So, what do you say?'' she asked insecurely.

I hugged her tightly. ''I'm so happy for you, Liss! I knew Sparky had something like this up his sleeve! Who would think it's an engagement ring?''

''We have to go shopping today, Rose. We need to find you a dress. Something sexy.'' she said.

''What do I need the dress for?''

''For the 'party' tonight. We're celebrating the engagement!''

''Oh.'' was all I said. ''What about you? What are you going to wear?''

''Oh, don't worry. I already have my dress.'' she showed a beautiful pink dress that she bought a while ago but never had the opportunity to wear it And it looked perfect for her.

We spent the rest of the day together, shopping. ''So how did he do it?'' I asked after lunch while Lissa and I were walking through Court.

''Did what?''

''How did he feed a goat?'' I said sarcastically. ''I meant how did he propose you?''

''Oh.'' she finally realized what I was talking about. ''He did it yesterday. First he took me out for a dinner and then we went for a walk through the garden and then…he proposed me.'' she finished.

''Seems really simple to me.'' I said.

We were looking for a good dress for an hour and a half until Lissa screamed: ''Hey, I think I found the perfect one!''

She was holding a black strapless dress, almost same as the one I wore to the dance the night Lissa got kidnapped by Viktor Dashkov. The thought of that night sent shivers down my spine.

I tried the dress on and I must admit it looked really good on me. We also found fitting black high heels.

We payed but not before I let Lissa do it. Before she would usually buy me clothes and stuff but since Zmey is my dad, I suddenly belong to the rich people. I have my own account and probably millions on it.

''Dimitri is so gonna adore that dress.'' Lissa smirked at me and that reminded me that I'm supposed to be 'mad' at him.

Lissa asked me to come over to her room tonight so we can help each other get ready. I agreed and it felt like old times at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Exactly at eight o'clock we were both completely ready. Well, at least I was ready, Lissa was a nervous wreck. She looked totally cute in her little pink dress.

''Lissa, calm down.'' We were standing in front of the doors of the hall in which the celebration is going to be. ''Everything is going to be okay.''

She took a deep breath and said: ''You're apsolutely right. Why should I be scared? I am the queen.'' she said firmly and in that exact moment she looked like a true queen.

The doors opened and we entered followed by gazes of all the guests. I noticed a lot of people were staring at me, mostly guys, but there was only one person I thought about.

My eyes found him. His were wide opened, like he couldn't believe what he sees.

I suddenly felt the weight of people's gazes and I think some of Lissa's fear came to me. But I refused to even blush and held my head high.

Curls were falling down my back losely and Lissa did a great job with my make up. Like always, everyone bowed to the queen and after a few minutes both me and Lissa joined the crowd.

I noticed my mother standing aside with my father, talking. As always in his company, she was smiling. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him, he always has to flirt with every woman in the room.

Instead to Dimitri I started walking toward my parents. We probably weren't the tipycal American family,hell, they weren't even from America, but I loved them both a lot and I knew that they both feel the same.

''Mommy, daddy.'' I said in a childish voice as I approached them.

''Rose.'' my mother hugged me. Our relationship became really great. We couldn't even talk to each other normally before.

''You look great.'' Janine Hathaway said. She was dressed herself. She wore a nice green dress that looked pretty good on her. No wonder Zmey was hanging all over her.

''Yes, you look great.'' he agreed. ''But I think I'll have to punish some of the male population for looking at you inappropriately.'' I knew what Zmey meant.

''Relax, dad.'' It was easy for me to call him 'dad'. I got used to it and I think he liked it too.

We chatted a bit when I felt someone's hands around my waist. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

''Guardian Hathaway. Mrs. Mazur.'' Dimitri noded to them. ''Do you mind if I steal Rose from you?'' he surely was trying to get some points at my parents and I think he did good. At least my dad still didn't try to threaten him.

''Not at all.'' my mother said. ''We'll stay here and remember old times.'' she smiled.

He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. I saw a familiar face show up next to me. ''Hey, Sparky. Congratulations on your future wife. While she will be solving some big royal problems you'll be home cooking and watching the kids.'' I smirked.

''Thank you, Rose. That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.'' he said sarcastically but still hugged me hapilly. Then he went off to find Lissa.

It was still hard for him to accept that Tasha killed the queen and lied to us all the time. After all, she raised him and she was like his mother. After everything we went through together I knew that he is a great person and that he will be great for Lissa.

Dimitri put my hands around his neck and then his around my waist. ''Dance with me.'' he whispered in my ear tickling me with his breath.

There was some slow song playing and I just couldn't resist. ''I'm dancing with you but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you.'' I said to him. ''You knew and you didn't tell me!''

''Of course I knew. I helped Christian choose the ring. After all, I'm his guardian.''

He pecked me on the lips. ''Are you still mad at me?''

I sighed. His eyes really looked adorable. ''Yes.''

He rewarded me with one of his beautiful smiles. I think I would die just to see one of those. ''Well maybe then we should remember the old times too.'' he said misteriously.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

He pulled me through the crowd of dancers. ''You'll see. Close your eyes.''

I did what he said wondering where was he taking me. I sensed fresh air – we were obviously outside. We were walking like that for a couple of minutes and then stopped. ''You can open your eyes now, Rose.''

When I opened my eyes, at first I was confused what was I watching in front of me but then I realized it's a cabin. Just like the _one_ at St, Vladimir's.

Suddenly memories floded and I was totally lost in them. Dimitri obviously understood me and said: ''Let's look what's inside.''

We entered and I noticed some light in the kitchen. There was a table set for two with candles lit all over the room. The bedroom was also full of lit candles and the floor was covered in rose petals. Everything was perfect.

I turned around to look at Dimitri with tears in my eyes. ''Dimitri…this is…absolutely perfect.'' I hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. ''I hoped you'll like it. Does this mean I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight?''

I just noded unable to say anything. We had the most perfect dinner together. After that he led me to the balcony outside from which you could see the lake. The water looked beautiful in the dark. I started shivering in just my black dress.

''You're cold. Let's get you in.'' he always had to be the gentleman.

He didn't let me spoke a word when we got inside, he pressed me to the wall and started kissing me passionately. I responded immediately.

Eventually we ended in the bedroom. The last words I heard after he pulled my dress of were: ''You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes. I love you, Roza.''

And then we repeated what happened between us the last time we were in the cabin like this together.

…

_Three months later_

''Lissa, I need to talk to you, immediately.'' I was standing in Lissa's room after I almost knocked her doors down.

I caught her and Christian in an compromising position. ''Didn't you ever heard of knocking?'' asked Christian.

''Sorry, Sparky, the little Dragomirs are gonna have to late a bit. Now I need to talk to your fiancee, _immediately!_'' I repeated.

''Okay, okay. I'm out of here. Seriously Rose, you're crazier and crazier as the time goes by.'' I realized I shouldn't be angry with him, after all it isn't his fault I'm upset.

''Sorry, Christian. It's just I'm really upset right now, I didn't mean to shout at you.'' I apologized.

''Nah, it's okay. I'll see you two later.'' he kissed Lissa once more and left the room.

''What's so urgent, Rose?'' Lissa asked.

''You remember that I was throwing up lately.'' I continued when she noded. ''Well I went to see the doctor this morning and they know what's wrong with me.''

''What's wrong with you?'' she asked worried.

''Well, there's nothing actually wrong with me. The thing is that I'm…in third month of pregnancy.''

She gasped. ''What? How's that possible? You didn't…you know…?''

I realized what she was talking about. ''No! Of course not! How can you even think something liek that?'' I would never ever cheat Dimitri.

''Sorry, sorry! I had to ask. It's quite…impossible, you know.''

I sighed. Yeah, I knew.

''So, does Dimitri know?'' she asked.

''No, not yet. I don't know how will he react when he finds out. I'm scared to tell him.'' I explained.

We stayed there in silence. ''This is so great, Rose! I'm going to be an aunt!'' Lissa squaled.

''Wow, easy there. I never thought I'll have my family. I always wanted to protect you and nothing more.'' I said.

Lissa looked at me strictly. ''Rose, you are not going anywhere near your duties while you're pregnant. And that's a command You have to take care of yourself.''

I hated it when she went into all queen mode. ''Okay. So, what do I do now?'' I asked.

''You enjoy. You should go on a trip with Dimitri and you have to tell him about your state.''

I thought about it. Me being a mother in just a couple of months. I remembered Dimitri's sisters and how they haev their own children too. Who knows, maybe even Viktoria will start thinking about it. Viktoria…

That reminded me. ''Russia!'' I yelled.

''What?'' Lissa asked confused.

''This reminded me of Dimitri's family in Russia. They still don't know he's a dhampir again!''

Yeah, that's it! ''I know what I will do next, Lissa! I have to go find Dimitri. See ya!'' I yelled to her practically running out of her room.

I found the person I was looking for, I bumped into him in the hallway. ''Dimitri! We should go to Russia!'' I squaled.

''Wait. What?'' he asked confused. He was wearing his guardian uniform.

''Your family. They still don't know you're a dhampir. Don't you think we should go and tell them?'' I asked pleading him with my eyes.

''I don't know…'' he said insecurely. ''Do you think they will accept me?''

What a stupid question. ''Of course they will. They are your family and they love you. And I have to admit I kinda miss Yeva.'' he laughed.

''So, what do you say?'' I put on my best pleading look.

He smiled. I waited for him to make up his mind until he finally spoke.

''Well I guess we're going to Russia then.''

Maybe this trip Lissa suggested won't be so bad after all.

**Please**** review. **

**xXtheseventhcharmXx**


	2. The world is small

**Hey! I know you all probably hate me for not updating so long but I was so busy I barely had enough time to write all of my homework. Hopefully, I will get back to writing and start updating regularly. I'll do my best. **

**Now on with chapter two!**

**As always I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything, everything belongs to wonderful Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Two – The world is small**

''Have you packed everything?'' I heard Lissa ask. I turned around to look at her. For the last two hours (or even more) she has been helping me pack everything I need for my trip to Russia.

''I think I have.'' I answered. ''I have clothes, toiletries… I didn't bring any food though. I hoped that they will give that to us in the plane. I wonder if I should bring some…'' I scratched my chin while thinking about it.

Lissa laughed. She pointed to one of my bags. ''There. In that smaller one. I put some snacks in there for you so you won't have to worry. Just some stuff you like.'' She winked.

I walked towards the mentioned bag and looked inside. And she wasn't lying. The bag was loaded with junk food. All my favorite, of course.

I went over to her and hugged her tightly. ''Oh, Liss. What would I do without you?''

She chuckled and hugged me back. ''You'd die of hunger.''

''Yeaaa, probably. Thank you for helping me, Liss. Oh, and for worrying about me.'' I hugged her more.

''Hey, no problem. I have to worry about that little mutant inside you.'' She patted my belly gently.

I made an expression of pure horror on my face. _''How did you just call him_?''

Her eyes immediately went wide. ''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-''

''Did you just offend my unborn child? How could you?'' I sniffed pretending I'm starting to cry.

''I'm sorry! I was just joking, Rose! I didn't mean offend…wait, him? Do you already know the sex of the baby?'' She asked slightly confused. She obviously wanted to change the subject from _the mutant inside me _to something else.

I watched her quietly for a couple of seconds thinking about my reply. ''No. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. But I would like it to be a boy. I would love to see Dimitri holding his son in his arms…teaching him stuff. I just hope he will be happy when he finds out about my pregnancy. I'm afraid what he will say. And I'm afraid for the baby. It's not normal for dhampires to have babies together what if it won't be normal what if it…I don't know…'' I stared off into the distance and a small tear slipped from my eye on to my cheek, wetting it. Lissa put her hand around my shoulders and I reclined my head on her shoulder.

''I think everything's going to be okay. The baby will be okay. I joked when I said those things before. Besides, you're not really normal, Rose. With all that being a shadow kissed person and everything. It's not weird that something like this happened to you.'' She tried to calm me down.

I laughed through my tears. ''Thanks a lot, Liss. Be careful, you're going to offend me now.''

''Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to make you angry.''

''Nah, it's okay. I wasn't really mad or anything. It was just fun pretending and looking you squirm.''

''That was very rude of you, Rose.'' She smacked my hand.

''I'm sorry, my Queen.'' I bowed to her. She smacked my leg this time. ''Hey! How dare you beat a pregnant woman?''

She immediately felt guilty. ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!'' She squeaked.

I chuckled. ''It's okay. You're lucky that your punches are so weak that I barely feel them.''

''They're not.'' She objected.

''Yeah, they are. They're like feathers falling all over my body.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Whatever. Just don't say the words 'my Queen' to me ever again.''

I nodded. ''Of course your majesty, Your Majesty.''

She glared at me and was probably going to throw a fit but then my favorite person in the world entered the room.

Christian Ozera.

''Hello, Lissa, love.'' he said kissing her on the lips lovingly. ''Hello, Rose! Have you packed everything? Clothes, toothbrush…some condoms maybe? Oh, no I forgot. You don't need those!'' He smirked moving some of his raven hair out of his eyes.

I put a barbie smile on my face. ''Christian, honey, don't you know how to knock? Didn't they teach you that while you were in a nut house?''

''Oh, Rose I love when you become so charming. It's irresistible.''

I sighed angrily. ''You had to tell him, Liss, didn't you?'' I said glaring at her.

''He would have gotten it out of me eventually. So why not tell him now. I spared myself a lot of torment.'' She shrugged her shoulders.

''Oh, I'm sure he would find a pleasant way to get it out of you.'' I commented.

Christian smirked. Again. He tend to do that a lot. ''I have to agree with you on this one, Rose.''

''And you say I am the one that needs condoms.''

''Well, I'm not the pregnant one here, am I?'' he asked.

''I don't know Christian. Are you?''

Lissa suddenly launched herself into our conversation. ''Hey, guys. I think it's enough.''

''What's going on in here?'' A new voice asked.

I looked at the door only to find my big Russian boyfriend coming in. He looked great as usual and I wanted to throw out Lissa and Christian out of the room. Immediately.

Lissa smiled politely and said: ''Nothing special. Just our usual Rose-Christian bickering.''

Dimitri laughed. ''What's the score?''

''I got lost somewhere in the middle.'' she answered.

He came to sat next to me and kissed me passionately. I sat in his lap while he had his arms around me. Mine were around his neck.

''See, Christian?'' I asked. ''These are called good manners. You're obviously missing them.''

He raised a brow but it was nothing compared to Dimitri doing it. ''I didn't hear him knock.''

''Why would he knock, you idiot? It's his room.''

''Oh.'' 'Oh' was everything he said. Until…

''Hey, Dimitri. Does it seem to you like Rose put on some weight? Maybe around the belly…'' he trailed off smiling evily at me.

I couldn't believe he was doing this! He is so going to get it later. And I don't mean from Lissa. Fortunately, Dimitri seemed oblivious to everything Christian was saying. ''She seems perfect to me.'' he said giving me a small peck on the lips.

Lissa glanced worriedly, first at me then at her smut looking boyfriend and said: ''Will you look at the time? It's getting late. We should go, Christian.''

He made a look of surprise. ''We should? Well, if we have to.''

''_You _have to go. She can stay.'' I said.

''Bye guys, we're leaving. Have a safe trip tommorow.'' They hugged us both. I managed to elbow Christian in the ribs while doing it. He didn't look too happy to me. I smiled. Who's laughing now?

We followed them to the doors. They exited. Christian was still wincing. I closed the door behind them and locked them.

I went to hug Dimitri immeadiately. He kissed me. ''What was all that about?''he asked.

''I have no idea. Who cares?'' I pushed him towards the bed.

He smiled. ''I sure as hell don't.''

…

''Rosemarie Hathaway'' the judge in front of me announced, ''we accuse you and your husband of…'' he stopped, trying to find an appropriate word ''…creating a danger for the people around you.'' Tears floaded through my eyes and I couldn't control my sobs. Dimitri was standing next to me and he caught my hand in his. He wasn't crying, no, but his face held a painful expression.

I scanned the crowd of people watching us. There were a lot of people I didn't know but were here because they wanted to know what will happen to us. Or maybe because they wanted to see us dying. My parents were there. Lissa, Christian, all my friends. They all had looks of displeasure.

As the judge sentenced us to life, my eyes connected with Lissa's. She shed a couple of tears for us. But she had that look in her eyes. The one that said: you disappointed me.

I pleaded her with my eyes. I wanted to send her a message. _You are the Queen, Liss. Please. Help us somehow. _

She couldn't read my thoughts but I think she got the message I was sending because…she just silently shook her head no.

I couldn't believe this. She was my best friend…

''…and we decided to kill the creature to help secure other people's safety.''

''No.'' slipped through my lips but too quietly for anyone to hear it. Even Dimitri who was standing right next to me.

''No.'' I repeated, this time a bit stronger. They wanted to kill my child. I turned to look at Dimitri and clenched his hand. ''Dimitri.'' I whispered. He looked at me sadly. ''They want to kill him. We can't let this happen.''

''We have to, Rose. It's a monster. No one wants a monster in our society. Even we couldn't control him.'' He tried to explain it to me.

I was at a loss of words. ''Dimitri. How can you say something like that? It's our child we're talking about.'' I couldn't believe this. Will he betray me like everyone else did?

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. ''Rose, it's a child I never wanted to have.I shouldn't have ever let you have it.''

A sob raked through me. ''But-''

''No but's, Rose.'' He opened his eyes. ''It's over. Everything is over. And it's your fault that's over.'' His words stung so hard.

I didn't have any more strength in me to fight with him or anyone else.

_''I told you.'' _ A voice appeared in my head. A voice I would recognize anywhere. Lissa.

I got that feeling again. The feeling of her being in my head. Like when we were connected.

But…it couldn't be. Our connection was gone. How could it suddenly be back?

I searched for her in the crowd again and found her looking straight at me. She looked angry.

Her mouth weren't moving. Still, I could hear her say: _''I told you it was a mutant. But you wouldn't listen. And look at it now. You put a disgrace on you, your family and…me. I hate you.'' _She spat out venomously.

Now I knew what were her tears and Dimitri's painful expression for. They didn't care about my child.

I couldn't take it anymore. The grey floor suddenly seemed very comfortable to me. I started falling and everything was just a mix of colours around me. And then finally, I fell. The colours disappeared. Everything went black. And the last words I heard were:

_''Mutant. Disgrace. I hate you.''_

My back was killing me. Maybe it's from falling, maybe I hit the hard floor.

''Or maybe it's from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.'' A voice said. A pair of dark, chocolate eyes was looking at me.

Wait, where am I? And did I just say that out loud?

Well, I suppose I'm going mad.

Dimitri watched me stretch in the small space of two seats. I realized there is a small window on my left. I could see white clouds decorating the sky. We were in a plane for Russia. And that was just a dream. A really horrible dream. I shivered at the thought.

''Are you okay? Are you cold?'' Dimitri asked looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head no. He was looking me with those beautiful brown eyes and I almost melted. I realized something at that exact moment: my Dimitri could never be like the one from the dream. This one is always worried about and loves me and the one from the dream was distant and cold.

Dimitri noticed me watching him intently and like he was reading my mind, he did the thing that I needed the most at that moment – he hugged me. ''Are you sure you're okay, Rose? You look a bit flustered to me.''

I smiled to calm him down. ''I'm okay. I just had a bad dream, that's all.''

He still looked worried. ''A bad dream? Do you want to tell me about it?'' he asked.

I shook my head. ''It doesn't matter. I'm okay now that you're here with me.'' I lifted my head and pecked him on the lips. I put my head on his chest. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Roza.'' He hugged me tighter and I felt secure in his strong arms. Like nothing could harm me. Not when he's here and loves me.

We sat like that for some time completely unaware of everything and everyone. ''Are we there-''

''We're landing in five minutes. Please put on your seatbealts.'' The lady said through the spiker in english and then repeated her words in Russian before I could finish my sentence.

Dimitri and I laughed. ''I guess I have my answer.''

…

It's been some time since I've been to Russia. No matter what I will never forget my time here. While watching through the window of the car I realized it's great to be here again.

The trip was really long. First we landed in Moscow, then went with another plane to some town that has a name that I don't know how to pronounce. There waited a car for us. With it we will come to Baia and also to Dimitri's family. A family he hasn't seen in years and a family that thinks he's a Strigoi.

He was, of course, driving. He said I am too tired to drive. I rolled my eyes when he said that. Like he would let me drive anyways.

As we were approaching to our destination I could see him getting nervous. He was hiding it well with his usual mask on his face but I am probably the only person that could see through it. I took his free hand in my and squeezed it tightly. I wanted him to know that he has my support. He smiled to me thankfully.

After another hour of driving, we reached the small town. And then…the street his family lives. House by house we were approaching our final destination…until I saw a familiar looking figure walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction from us.

''Dimitri, stop the car. Quickly!'' I added when I saw how confused he was.

He was worried immediately. ''What's wrong? What did you saw?'' I didn't respond but started going out of the car. ''Hey! Where are you going, Rose?''

He tried to stop me but I already opened my door. When he called my name, the person on the sidewalk stopped walking and turned around to look at us. I recognized the person immediately but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dimitri also realized who was standing in front of us and he couldn't believe too. They say the world is small, but this…

''Adrian, is that you!''


End file.
